bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sairen Tokiriega
"No i'm not going to make this right, I'll withstand all my chances and take what is mine. You should know we're ready to die put on display and we will take this to our grave." ~''Sairen'' 'Sairen Tokiriega '(サイレン・トキリエグ Tokiriega Sairen) was a member of the Kalapa cooperation, it's not much known about him and the cooperation. His previous partner was Midori No Yumi, she was also a member of the Kalapa cooperation. After a fight, he lost his Shinigami powers and abilities. Appearance Sairen has bright red hair and brown eyes. His skin is very bright. He wear's a dark red robe, that covers the entire body. He wears dark blue shoes with white socks. He hides his Shikai under the robe, so he looks innocent. On his skin are cracks, they covers his whole body. With his hood he hides his identity. Personality Sairen hates to speak, so hes very silent. If he talks he often asking questions. He has a protector instinct, thats why he protected his village from enemys. Hes often bored while hes fighting, because he doesnt like to fight. If he fights, he always kill his enemy fast to save time. He respects every enemy and seems to be interested on his enemy, if the enemy can something he has never seen. Sairen isnt interested on his mates. He always ignoring them, this have a context with his childhood. History Childhood Sairen was born in a village named Kalapa, its under the ground. Kalapa get attacked every day from huge hollows, thats how his parents died, a hollow attacked them. His parents are unknown. Only Sairen and his older brother Guerrero Tokiriega are left. Sairen learned very fast du handle a sword, so he tried to protect Kalapa. Sairen met a girl named Midori No Yumi. Shes a Quincy with the same will like him, she wants to protect the city, so they became freinds. Both want to join the Kalapa cooperation, an organisation that protects the village from the hollows, but they were to young, so they had to wait. Kalapa Cooperation As Sairen and Midori No yumi were old enough to join the Kalapa cooperation, they had to do some missions. Both completed the missions, so they joined the Kalapa cooperation. From this point they had to do lots of work. Sairen became a sword and Midori No Yumi a bow, to use her quincy powers. Later Sairen's brother joined the Kalapa cooperation too. He became a huge hammer and a shield, to be the tank. They were an unstoppable team for the hollows. One day Midori left the Kalapa cooperation, the reason is unknown. So a new member came instead of Midori, named Kashikoi Majutstu-Shi a girl with unknown powers. Sairen searched Midori, but he didint found her. Once a huge hollow attcked him while he searched her, but Sairen was alone, so he had to fight the hollow alone. He tried to attack the hollow with his sword, but he couldnt break the armor from the hollow. Suddenly a arrow hits the hollow on its head. The hollow was defeated and Midori came back. Sairen was happy to saw her, like the others . Now the team were to 4th, so they were stonger. Sairen did an exam to get a Shinigami, with success. The War One day the volcano Shamabla errupted. A lot of hollows attacked Kalapa. A very huge hollow came out of Shambala and attacked the city too. The Kalapa cooperation tried to deafeat the huge hollows, but they had no chance. The hollows were too strong. Slowly the hollows destroyed Kalapa, just in time the cooperation tried to stop them, with no success. A huge hollow shoots a cero on them and hits Midori. Fast Kashikoi went to her to heal her, she used her unknown power, but Midori died. Sairen started to be angry, with his all power and the fury He unlocked his Bankai (Control de Piedra). His Shikai (Called Arena) breaks a part and turns into black sand, that he can control. With his massive power from the Bankai, he killed all hollows, but the city is destroyed. After the attack, Sairen left Kalapa and his friends too, but each of them went an another way. After the War After Kalapa was destroyed, Sairen left the place. He went to the surface. He found a new city, where he for a while rested. One day he went to a hill next to the new city, there he trained a long time. Thats how he learned to control his Bankai. (not done)Category:Character